


From Your Secret Admirer

by Anestshia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi receives a box of chocolates from a secret admirer on valentine’s day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Your Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalanisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalanisha/gifts).



> This is a present for Natalanisha! I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the character portrayed here!

“Bright red cheeks, chocolates… and he’s hiding his face now!” Tanaka grinned as he jumped forward, landing in front of Asahi and punching him in the shoulder. “You dog! A girl confessed to you, didn’t she?!” He took a few steps back then, holding his hands up to his chest and swaying. “Ohh Asahi-san~ I just love you so much!” 

It was Daichi that eventually smacked Tanaka and made him stop, a smile on his face as he patted Asahi’s back. “Congratulations. We all want to meet her soon.”

“No, no… it’s not…” Asahi sighed, just giving up and showing Daichi the card that said ‘From: Your Secret Admirer’. “It was just left in my locker. I have no idea who it’s from.”

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it?!” Hinata bounced up and down across the room, a huge smile on his face. “See? Not EVERYONE is scared of you!”

Asahi groaned and hung his head, reaching up to rub his temple softly moments later. “Yeah, thanks Hinata.”

“Well, anyway.” Sugawara smiled, clapping his hands to take control of the situation. “We all need to practice now. We can figure out who sent Asahi the chocolates later. Now, get ready! We need to be in our best shape for our next game!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After practice, Asahi was still focused on the chocolates, sitting on the bench in the locker room and looking down at the note. It didn’t say anything beyond who they were from but, something about it was familiar. Maybe it was the handwriting? He jumped when the door slammed open, making a soft sound as he looked over. “Nishinoya?”

“I still don’t get how someone so big can be so jumpy.” Nishinoya responded, laughing as he patted Asahi’s shoulder before falling down beside him on the bench. “You still obsessing over that? Chocolates are good, right? You like sweets.”

“Yeah, of course.” Asahi turned the box over in his hand, sighing softly. “It’s just… I wonder who sent it. You know, it’s not normal.”

“Would it make you feel better if you knew who’d sent it?” Nishinoya asked, reaching out to pick up the heart shaped note, grinning as he looked at it. “If you knew who loves~ you?”

Asahi huffed at him, taking the heart back and tucking it into the box. “I don’t know. There’s no way to figure it out unless she comes forward.” He narrowed his eyes when he saw the way Nishinoya was looking at him, shifting a little on the bench. “Do you know?”

“Hmm, I might.” Nishinoya leaned back on his hands, crossing his legs at the ankles before looking up at Asahi. “What if I told you…” He trailed off, looking towards the door when he heard a noise, making sure no one was going to come into the locker room before looking back at Asahi and speaking. “What if I told you it was me?”

There was a few moments of silence before Asahi picked up the heart again and squinted at it. Yup, that was it, it was definitely Nishinoya’s handwriting. How he hadn’t known before, he would never know. “So… it’s a joke?”

“You think I would waste money on expensive chocolate for a joke?” Nishinoya huffed as he stood up, planting his feet in front of Asahi and leaning forward with his hands on his hips, staring right into the taller man’s eyes. “It’s real! I want you, you goofy titan, to be my valentine!”

Asahi’s cheeks went read as he looked at Nishinoya, gripping the chocolate in his hands a bit tighter. This was something he hadn’t expected would happen but… he couldn’t say he was completely against it. Still, it was hard to believe. “Noya… this is… taking it a bit far…”

“I already told you, I’m serious.” Nishinoya said, huffing a little bit before taking matters into his own hands. He grabbed the chocolates and put them to the side before sitting right on Asahi’s lap and grabbing him by the back of his neck. He didn’t hesitate kissing him, pressing their lips together quite firmly before pulling back with a determined look. “I want you to be my valentine, Azumane Asahi.”

Asahi was blushing all the way to the tips of his ears by then, his cheeks warm from the deep redness. “Ohhh…” He was speechless, though it was in a good way. It wasn’t like he and Nishinoya hadn’t been dancing around each other for a long time. He took in a deep breath, building up his courage before nodding, his hands settling slowly on the other man’s hips as he looked up at him. “Ok.”

Nishinoya cocked his head before grinning and settling more securely on Asahi’s lap. “Good.” He said before kissing Asahi again, smiling happily into the embrace. They were both a red when he pulled back but he was too happy to stop smiling. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Asahi couldn’t help mirroring Nishinoya’s smile, one of his hands sliding into the smaller man’s spiky hair. “Yeah… Happy Valentine’s Day.” And, that time, he was the one to initiate the kiss, just one of many they would share that night.


End file.
